Pendamping untuk Sang Ratu
by Viselle
Summary: Karena yang kutemukan dalam dirimu bukanlah kesempurnaan.


Dahulu kala, di negeri yang terletak di seberang dunia, tinggallah ratu yang cantik dan bijaksana. Namanya Ratu Rukia.

.*.

Disclaimer: **Bleach** © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan semata)

.*.

 **Pendamping Sang Ratu**

 _(fairytale series)_

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, typos _._

Jika tidak suka, silakan arahkan kursor ke sudut kiri atas, atau tekan tombol kembali,

dan

selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Karena yang kutemukan dalam dirimu bukanlah kesempurnaan._

.*.

Ratu Rukia memerintah kerajaannya dengan adil dan damai sejak kematian kakaknya, mendiang raja. Kehidupan rakyat aman dan sejahtera; hasil bumi melimpah, hewan ternak sehat nan gemuk, perdagangan yang baik dengan negeri tetangga. Namun, tidak mudah bagi seorang perempuan untuk memegang kekuasaan di dunia yang dikuasai laki-laki. Meskipun memiliki banyak penasihat, menteri, dan cendikiawan, sang ratu tidak bisa sepenuhnya memercayai mereka. Karena itulah setiap malam Ratu Rukia berdiri di balkon kamarnya dan menangkup burung jingga di telapak tangannya. Semula sang ratu mengira warna bulu burung kecil itu cokelat karena melihatnya di malam hari, tapi setelah berkali-kali melihat burung itu, ia mendapati warna bulu yang menutupi tubuh si burung adalah warna matahari tenggelam. Setiap malam sang ratu membisikkan rahasia dan kekhawatirannya pada burung itu, lalu membuka tangannya, membiarkan burung itu terbang bebas, tinggi di tengah malam, membawa pergi kekhawatirannya sehingga keesokan harinya sang ratu dapat duduk di ruang takhta maupun di tengah balai pertemuan, untuk membantu penyelesaian masalah yang dihadapi rakyat dan negerinya.

Jauh di bawah balkon sang ratu terdapat istal kerajaan. Tempat yang dipenuhi kuda-kuda terbaik di seluruh negeri. Di sana, burung jingga kecil biasanya datang untuk bertengger pada malam hari setelah lelah terbang hingga keesokan paginya. Pagi-pagi sekali, sebelum sang mentari muncul di ufuk timur, pengurus istal akan datang, memeriksa satu per satu kuda dengan saksama. Memastikan semua hewan di sana mendapat perlakuan yang selayaknya, termasuk sang burung kecil, yang selalu dibawakannya remahan roti gandum. Si pengurus istal menyikat dan membersihkan kuda betina kesayangan ratu. Ketika laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan bulu si burung kecil menyikat bulu kuda berwarna putih bersih, burung jingga kecil bernyanyi di atas kepalanya di kasau istal. Dan terkadang, jika si pengurus istal mendengarkan dengan cukup saksama, sepertinya burung itu menyanyikan kata-kata ini:

" _Tinggi, tinggi di atas kastel seorang perempuan manis menangis sendirian di malam hari. Oh, tak adakah yang mau menenangkannya?"_

.*.

Usia Ratu Rukia sudah melewati cukup untuk memiliki seorang pendamping. Mau tak mau, tiba saatnya Ratu Rukia memutuskan ia harus menikah. Bagaimanapun, seorang ratu harus memiliki raja dan pewaris takhta kerajaan. Jadi, sang ratu berkonsultasi dengan para penasihat, menteri, dan cendikiawan untuk memutuskan siapa laki-laki bangsawan sempurna yang harus dinikahinya. Namun, sang ratu menghadapi dilema. Para penasihat, menteri, dan cendikiawan memiliki pendapat berbeda tentang calon raja.

Para penasihatnya beranggapan Lord Abarai, yang merupakan jenderal kerajaan adalah jodoh yang tepat untuknya, karena kemampuan sang jenderal tak diragukan lagi dalam menjaga negeri. Sementara para menteri menganggap Lord Abarai terlalu pemberang dan lebih memilih Duke Schiffer, seseorang yang memiliki darah bangsawan murni, yang memiliki sifat dan sikap sesuai dengan gelar yang dimiliki. Lain lagi dengan para cendikiawan, mereka beranggapan hanya Earl Haschwalth jodoh yang sempurna untuk sang ratu, sebab laki-laki itu seorang bangsawan kaya raya dan sangat pandai dalam melakukan perdagangan dan berdiplomasi.

Ini masalah yang pelik. Ratu Rukia memercayai─dan tidak memercayai─para penasihat, menteri, serta cendikiawan secara merata. Sang Ratu berada di posisi sulit; jika menuruti nasihat para penasihat, maka para menteri akan marah, namun jika ia mengikuti nasihat para menteri, maka para cendikiawan yang marah, begitupula jika ia memutuskan mengikuti perkataan para cendikiawan, maka para penasihat yang akan marah. Sang Ratu bingung, bagaimana cara memilih siapa di antara ketiga kandidat yang akan menjadi suami sempurna? Yang bisa menjadi raja negeri ini.

"Tentukanlah dengan bijak, Nak," ujar Ginrei ketika Ratu Rukia meminta pendapat kakeknya mengenai masalah perjodohan ini. "Kau tidak hanya mencari seorang raja untuk berbagi takhta, tapi juga seorang pendamping. Carilah laki-laki yang bisa mengerti dirimu."

Setelah merenungkan masalah ini selama beberapa hari, sang ratu menunggangi kudanya dan mengumumkan pada rakyatnya yang mulai resah akan ketiadaan kepastian bahwa ia sudah membuat keputusan. Ia akan mengundang ketiga kandidat ke kastelnya dan mengadakan serangkaian tantangan untuk menemukan pasangan sempurna dan laki-laki yang akan dinikahinya. Seluruh rakyat bersorak. Namun, sang pengurus istal, berdiri di samping kepala si kuda betina sang ratu, tidak bersuara. Dia hanya mengamati ratu dengan mata cokelatnya. Namun, ketika tatapan sang ratu mengarah padanya, si pengurus istal menunduk, menyembunyikan mata di balik topi lebarnya.

.*.

Benar-benar tontonan mengagumkan ketika ketiga bangsawan tersebut tiba di kerajaan. Lord Abarai datang dengan kuda cokelat yang berderap kencang dengan memakai seragam jenderal yang memukau, diikuti dua belas prajurit berkuda di belakangnya yang merupakan prajurit terbaik kerajaan. Duke Schiffer mengendarai kereta palanquin bertabur batu mirah dan safir serta dipasangi tirai sutra. Dan Earl Haschwalth datang dengan kereta kuda yang terbuat dari emas serta ditarik enam ekor kuda berbulu seputih salju. Ketiga laki-laki itu menawan, tampak penuh kuasa, angkuh, dan luar biasa tampan. Para gadis yang melihat mereka mendesah tertahan, begitu iri pada sang ratu yang mendapat hak istimewa menikahi salah satu pria sempurna itu.

Namun, apa yang terlihat di permukaan bukanlah sebuah kebenaran. Malam itu, sang ratu bersandar di balkon sembari menghela napas. Ia berbisik pada sang burung kecil tentang apa yang ia rasakan, bahwa hatinya terasa berat seakan ada sebuah batu besar yang menindih di dadanya.

Si burung melintasi malam, bertengger di kasau istal ketika kelelahan, dan keesoka paginya menyanyikan lagu yang berisi keresahan satu sang ratu.

.*.

Keesokan paginya, sang ratu menyapa para pelamarnya di ruang takhta. Ia mengenakan gaun perak dan emas, rambutnya yang sekelam tengah malam digulung dan dipilin di bawah mahkota emas. Semua laki-laki yang ada di ruangan itu kagum melihat kecantikan dirinya. Tetapi tak ada perasaan senang melihat pandangan memuja itu di hati sang ratu. Ia merasa hampa, namun tetap mencoba menyemangati dirinya bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah kewajiban seorang ratu.

Sang ratu menatap para pelamar satu per satu, dan mengajukan pertanyaan kepada mereka: "Apa fondasi kerajaanku? Kalian memiliki waktu sampai tengah malam untuk menyampaikan jawaban kepadaku."

Lord Abarai menatap Duke Schiffer, dan Schiffer menatap Earl Haschwalth, lalu ketiga bangsawan itu cepat-cepat keluar ruangan. Namun. ketika pengurus istal mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia hanya tersenyum sendiri.

Sebelum tengah malam, para pelamar berkumpul di ruang takhta, siap dengan jawaban masing-masing. Ratu Rukia menunggu dengan sabar, saat Lord Abarai maju pertama, membungkuk dan meletakkan sebilah belati emas cantik di kaki sang ratu, seluruh permukaan gagangnya ditaburi batu permata.

"Senjata adalah fondasi kerajaanmu, Your Mejesty," ucap laki-laki itu dengan keyakinan penuh.

Earl Haschwalth maju sebelum Duke Schiffer sempat bergerak mendahului, memanggil beberapa pria masuk ke dalam ruangan, masing-masing dari mereka membawa kantong beledu berisi gandum, wol, dan mutiara.

"Perdagangan, _Your Majesty_ adalah fondasi kerajaanmu," ucapnya sembari memberi hormat.

Akhirnya, Duke Schiffer maju. Ia membungkuk dalam di hadapan ratu dan meletakkan sebutir berlian tak bercacat. "Kekayaan adalah fondasi kerajaanmu, _Your Majesty_."

Ratu Rukia menatap persembahan yang diserahkan ketiga pelamar dan mengangguk anggun. Ekspresinya tak terbaca ketika berkata, "Terima kasih."

Kemudian Sang ratu membimbing ketiga kandidat ke ruang makan tempat ia menyediakan berbagai hidangan disertai anggur terbaik kerajaan kepada para tamunya, dan mengalihkan percakapan pada topik lain.

Setelah makan malam usai, Ratu Rukia kembali ke kamarnya, berdiri di balkon, menatap kosong lanskap gelap yang akan ditaburi warna hijau di siang hari. Si burung jingga kecil terbang menghampiri birai, mengumumkan kedatangannya dengan sebuah cuitan, yang langsung menyadarkan sang ratu dari lamunan. Ratu Rukia menangkup burung itu dengan telapak tangannya dan melihat sehelai benang di leher hewan itu. Di ujung benang terdapat paku besi kecil. Kemudian, Ratu Rukia tersenyum. Itulah jawaban yang ia inginkan. Rakyatnya menggunakan paku untuk membangun rumah, dan itulah─rakyatnya dan rumah mereka─fondasi kerajaannya.

.*.

Keesokan harinya, sang ratu meminta dibawakan kuda lalu mengumpulkan ketiga bangsawan agar mereka bisa pergi berburu bersama burung elang. Ketika mereka duduk di kuda masing-masing di halaman istal, sang ratu menghadap para pelamarnya dan bertanya, "Apa hal terkuat di kerajaanku?" Kemudian ia berkuda keluar halaman istal tanpa melirik ke belakang lagi. Para bangsawan tampak cemas ketika mengikuti sang ratu menuju perburuan, tapi pengurus istal hanya menganggu serius.

Malam harinya, Ratu Rukia memanggil para pelamarnya ke ruang takhta lagi dan menanyakan jawaban mereka.

Earl Haschwalth menjentikkan jemari. Seorang pengurus kuda langsung menuntun seekor kuda jantan hitam ke ruang takhta. Kuda itu meringkik, mendengus kencang, seolah mengumumkan bahwa dirinya tak terkalahkan.

Haschwalth membungkuk rendah-rendah. "Kuda ini makhluk terkuat di kerajaanmu, _Your Majesty_."

Berikutnya, Duke Schiffer maju, melambaikan sebelah tangan. Seorang petani maju sembari menarik seekor sapi seputih salju dengan tanduk bersepuh emas. "Sapi ini yang terkuat di kerajaanmu, _Your Majesty_."

Terakhir, Lord Abarai maju bersama seorang pria bertubuh raksasa, dadanya terbungkus baju zirah perak, pedangnya terbungkus sarung keemasan. "Yaur Majesty, laki-laki ini adalah prajurit terkuat di kerajaanmu."

Ratu menatap kuda jantan, sapi, dan prajurit selama beberapa saat, tapi akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada para pelamarnya atas jawaban mereka. Sang ratu makan malam bersama para pelamarnya, namun walaupun banyak yang harus mereka bicarakan maupun perdebatkan, ia nyaris tidak bersuara sepanjang makan malam. Sang ratu lega ketika akhirnya berpamitan ke kamar. Setibanya di kamar, Ratu Rukia bergegas menuju balkon.

Di balkon, si burung kecil jingga sudah menunggu. Dan di lehernya ada biji pohon ek yang tergantung pada sehelai tali.

Ratu tersenyum senang ketika melihat biji pohon ek di leher burung jingga. Satu butir biji tersebut tumbuh menjadi sebatang pohon ek, pohon terkuat di hutan, dan hutan kerajaannya dipenuhi pohon ek kokoh. Kalau begitu, sungguh, biji pohon ek adalah hal terkuat di kerajaannya.

Dengan hati-hati Ratu Rukia mengambil biji pohon ek dari leher burung kecil. Ia menangkup burung itu dengan telapak tangan dan membisikkan rahasianya sebelum membiarkan burung itu terbang. Kemudian sang ratu memajukan tubuh di atas balkon, mengamati lahan kastel, tapi suasana hening dan gelap. Hanya ada satu cahaya yang berkelip di istal.

.*.

Keesokan paginya, ketiga bangsawan, yang hari ini tampak agak muram, berkumpul di halaman istal, karena sang ratu ingin berkuda. Setelah semua orang menunggangi kuda masing-masing, Ratu Rukia menatap para pelamarnya dan bertanya, "Apa jantung kerjaanku?"

Sang ratu melirik pengurus istal, sangat singkat sehingga tak ada seorang pun melihatnya. Namun pengurus istal menyentuhkan ujung jari ke topi, dan sudut-sudut mulutnya melengkung sedikit. Kemudian sang ratu membawa kudanya keluar dari halaman istal bersama para pangeran.

Malam harinya, sang ratu memanggil para pelamarnya ke ruang takhta untuk mendengar jawaban mereka.

Kali ini, Duke Schiffer yang maju pertama kali untuk memberikan jawaban. Schiffer mengangkat telapak tangan kanan yang berisi bola kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat miniatur kota ke hadapan sang ratu. "Kota adalah jantung kerajaanmu, _Your Majesty_."

Lord Abarai maju berikutnya, membuka bendera besar. Di atas bendera ada logo kerajaan sang ratu dan bordiran sebuah kastel. "Kastel ini," ujarnya lantang, "adalah jantung kerajaanmu, _Your Majesty_."

Berikutnya, Earl Haschwalth manunjukkan kompas perak, permukaannya ditaburi mutiara dan koral. "Pelabuhan, _Your Majesty_. Itulah jantung kerajaanmu."

Ratu Rukia melihat semua jawaban dari pertanyaannya dan mengangguk berterima kasih. "Aku akan menemui kalian besok, Tuan-tuan."

Namun, ketika sang ratu berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruang takhta. Lord Abarai berbicara, "Apa keputusanmu, _Your Majesty_?"

Ratu Rukia mendongak dan melihat ketiga pelamarnya menatap tegas dirinya. Ini adalah tantangan yang ketiga, sang ratu tahu ia tak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa pun kepada para pelamarnya.

"Ya. Siapa di antara kami yang kau pilih?" tanya Haschwalth. "Kami sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, mengikuti setiap tantangan yang kau berikan, tapi kau tidak mengatakan apa pun hingga saat ini."

"Kau harus memutuskan," ujar Duke Schiffer seirama dengan dua pendahulunya. "Kau harus memutuskan dan besok memberitahu kami siapa yang akan kau nikahi."

Malam itu, sang ratu kembali ke kamarnya dengan hati penuh beban. Para pelamarnya benar. Ia harus mengambil keputusan dan memilih laki-laki yang tepat untuk dinikahi tapi memikirkan hal itu membuatnya sedih. Sang ratu pergi ke balkon dan melihat burung jingga kecil sudah bertengger di sana. Ratu Rukia meraih burung itu dan melihat seutas tali dengan cermin kecil menggantung di lehernya. Ia melepas cermin dan mengangkatnya, dan tentu saja melihat pantulan dirinya di permukaan benda itu. Kemudian ia memahami pesan tersebut. Dialah jantung kerajaan ini.

Air mata menggenangi mata Ratu Rukia karena kesederhanaan dan keindahan pesan yang disampaikan cermin mungil ini.

Sang ratu menggenggam burung di cekungan telapak tangannya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ia berbisik pada bulu lembut si burung. "Siapa yang harus kujadikan suami?"

Sang ratu melepas burung dan burung itu terbang jauh. Namun, alih-alih menghilang sepanjang malam seperti biasanya, burung itu kembali beberapa menit kemudian. Burung itu mendarat dan membuka paruhnya untuk bernyanyi seolah ingin memberi penghiburan kepada sang ratu.

 _Biarkan hati yang terdalam yang memutuskan._

Malam itu sang ratu berbaring di tempat tidur dengan gelisah, tapi pagi harinya ia sudah membuat keputusan. Sang ratu berdandan dengan saksama, mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya berupa gaun emas, memakai kalung dan anting berlian, serta mahkota batu mirah. Kemudian sang ratu berjalan menuju ruang takhta untuk menemui para pelamarnya.

Para pelamar pun sudah berdandan mengenakan pakaian terbaik mereka. Lord Abarai tampak gagah dengan pakaian jenderalnya yang ditutup jubah berwarna merah hitam. Duke Schiffer mengenakan jubah emas dan perak, dan Earl Haschwalth mengenakan jubah putih berhias batu zamrud. Ketiga laki-laki itu berdiri tegap dan tampan, sangat sempurna dengan keindahan mereka.

"Apa kau sudah mengambil keputusan?" tanya Earl Haschwalth.

Ratu Rukia mengangkat dagu. "Sudah." Suasana hening seketika, semua pandangan terpaku kepada sang ratu. "Aku punya pertanyaan terakhir untuk kalian," sang ratu memberitahu para pelamarnya yang mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang ada di dalam hatiku?"

Pertanyaannya tak disambut gembira oleh ketiga bangsawan. Lord Abarai mengernyit dan sejenak hanya membuka dan menutup mulut sebelum mengakui kekalahan dan membungkuk berpamitan keluar ruangan. Duke Schiffer menatap tajam sang ratu, kemudian berbalik dan pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Earl Haschwalth menggeleng dan berkata, "Siapa yang sanggup memahami hati seorang perempuan?" Kemudian ia juga pergi.

Para penasihat, menteri, dan cendikiawan mulai berdebat, tapi Ratu Rukia diam-diam meninggalkan takhta.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi, Nak?" tanya Ginrei ketika Ratu Rukia melewati laki-laki itu.

"Menemukan pendampingku, Kakek," jawab Ratu Rukia.

"Pergilah, Nak. Temukan kebahagiaanmu."

Sang ratu mengangguk, mengucap terima kasih dengan sebuah ciuman di pipi keriput kakeknya. "Doakan aku," lirihnya.

"Setiap saat, Nak." Ginrei menepuk lengan cucunya. "Pergilah."

Ratu Rukia meneruskan langkah. Sekali lagi ia berhenti, menengok ke belakang karena mendengar suara nyaring kakeknya menggema di ruang takhta. Perlahan bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. Sekarang para penasihat, menteri, dan cendikiawan itu tak akan berani menentang keputusannya.

.*.

Ratu Rukia berjalan menuju istal dan di sana, jauh di belakang, menemukan pengurus istalnya sedang menyikat kuda betina kesayangannya ditemani nyanyian si burung jingga. "Para pelamarku sudah pergi semua, Ichigo," sang ratu berkata pada laki-laki itu.

Pengurus istal tampak agak terkejut, bukan karena kehadiran sang ratu melainkan karena cara sang ratu memanggil. "Anda tahu nama saya, _Your Majesty_?"

"Ya," jawab sang ratu, terus mendekat. "Aku ingin tahu apakah kau bisa menjawab sebuah pertanyaan untukku?"

"Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," ujar laki-laki itu. Tak ada kegugupan terdengar dari kalimat lugas laki-laki itu. Dan hal kecil itu membuat Ratu Rukia senang.

"Apa yang ada di dalam hatiku?"

Si pengurus istal melempar sikat kuda dan berpaling menghadap sang ratu. Ia menatap sang ratu dengan mata cokelat hangat. "Cinta, _Your Majesty_. Hati Anda dipenuhi cinta."

Sang ratu mengangkat sebelah alis dengan angkuh. "Benarkah? Dan maukah kau memberitahuku apa yang ada di dalam hatimu, Ichigo?"

Ichigo mendekat dan meraih tangan sang ratu yang putih dan indah dengan tangannya yang besar dan kapalan. "Cinta, _Your Majesty_. Cinta untuk Anda," jawabnya seraya mendaratkan ciuman di ujung jari sang ratu.

"Kalau begitu kurasa kau harus memanggilku Rukia, bukan?" Rukia bergumam sambil memutus jarak.

Mata cokelat hangat menunduk ke arahnya, disusul suara dalam dan berat milik pengurus istal. "Aku tidaklah sempurna, Rukia, bahkan jauh dari itu. Dan kau pasti akan mendapat protes dari para penasihat, menteri, dan cendikiawan jika memilihku."

Sudut-sudut bibir Rukia menekuk ke atas. "Kita akan hadapi hal itu nanti."

Jemari kapalan Ichigo menyentuh dagu halus sang ratu. "Kau akan menjadikanku laki-laki paling bahagia di seluruh dunia jika kau menerimaku menjadi suamimu." Ichigo bergumam di atas bibir Rukia.

"Dan aku akan menjadi perempuan paling bahagia di seluruh dunia jika menjadi istrimu." Senyum sang ratu semakin lebar. Ia berjinjit untuk berbisik di telinga Ichigo. "Lagi pula, kurasa aku memang tidak menginginkan kesempurnaan."

.*.

 _fin_

.*.

Banjarmasin, 25 September 2017.


End file.
